Red Rum
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: It's been a few months since her girlfriends death, and Abby is still dealing with the aftermath. However, missions in the Yona world are completely if not entirely distracting her.
1. Chapter 1

The dense forest ahead of us made me slightly nervous, I was never good in the wild and we really didn't have a hope of lodging in a human village. Though, Maxie was faring well enough, he was teaching us how to camp, start fires, and all that kind of stuff. I usually stayed off to the side lines until Tori noticed and would cling up to me to make sure I was okay. I was, but counting the days, the months since a traumatic event wasn't actually fun. We'd been out of school for a year, I would be nineteen this year as would Tori we sharing the same birthday. Maxie was the same age, however already nineteen he and Tori were together and the dragon was very excited to be here. Tori no doubt as well, Yona who we were looking for was a famous figure at home on earth.

Cat would be calling us often, basically I was asked to be the organizations errand girl. The organization on earth that was underground, there were more universes than you could count and they made sure earth remained safe from it. While other creatures leaked into our world often, mainly vampires and werewolves where people would claim they saw them but it was 'myth' to most humans. On earth, many of them were too fragile of mind to know. So the organization made up of humans and creatures worked with every government existing to ensure safety and survival. The president of said organization liked me, as I wanted to lead a normal life yet after discovering I was only half human my destiny seemed to be set.

A year and a half ago, before graduation all my friends got involved in the organization that I had trying to avoid my entire life raising my younger sister. That was when I discovered I was half Sonticus, a species that held a jackal wolf form inside them and mine would growl constantly inside of my head. That was when my friend Cat with her boyfriend Yaru(who was already a part of the organization sent to be our bodyguard at the time) joined the organization. She was for lack of a better word someone intimidating, with an admirable way of protecting those close to her. After the incident in high school memories were erased and we moved on with our lives, we remembered though unlike the rest, and thus life moved on.

I sighed, holding my hands close to the flame of the fire as Maxie and Tori spoke. My hazel eyes scanning over the edges of the tree's curiously. We were here mainly because Maxie wanted to investigate the dragons, considering their species was rare as it was. So the rumors of the four dragons was always interesting. He was around five foot eleven with dark hair with a few purple highlights in them. His eyes though, what marked him as a dragon, were intense and blue. Dragons nearly went extinct a long time ago, they took on human form to hide from hunters the difference between a dragon and creatures with dragon forms or dragon blood was unlike other creatures who were human first, dragons were dragon first human forms second. If their human forms were killed, they could easily return to their dragon ones until they figured out a new human form.

Tori on the other hand was completely and utterly human. Blonde hair that reached just above her chin. Green eyes, if she were a dragon it made me think how vibrant her eyes would be. We were around the same height, but I could never really tell, I was five foot five inches. With short brown hair that was dark enough to be mistaken as black, this place we were extremely safe with appearances. As long as Maxie didn't go off shifting we could have lodged but the last I scented Yona was in this area as we searched for her. Maxie was a huge help since he could sense where the dragons were, though no doubt they could sense him and were confused since the only one they didn't have in their party was the yellow dragon and Maxie was definitely not him.

"Shoe are you going to come join us?" Tori asked me snapping my attention back toward her. I smiled a little lightly before standing up and walking over to their portion of the log, sitting right next to her.

"The two of you looked like you were having a fun little couple talk." I teased as she blushed lightly. Maxie rubbing the back of his head, though it was obvious the two cared about each other. I could tell, leanin my hand against my leg placing my head into my hand. Tori pet my head lightly for a moment.

"We'll find Yona in the morning you know, you don't have to stay up." sometimes I just wanted to snap, she knew how difficult it was for me at this time. A few months ago I lost my own girlfriend, murdered by a mysterious man that the organization was still after. We had been in a life long relationship, would have gotten married and all that after six years of dating. I sighed mildly pulling her hand away lightly. My heart beating fast, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.  
"It's fine, I'm going to the lake for a few moments" Maxie would stop me by tugging on my sleeve as I stood up.

"Make sure you be careful it's the middle of the night." I smirked at him and nodded, I could defend myself if I wanted to. I placed my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out at him before turning around and waving through the tree's to reach the edge of the lake shore. It was shallow enough to see the bottom, this place was free of any smog unlike earth so clean that all day it had made me a bit woozy. As I looked at my reflection in the water I sunk down to sit on the bank folding my knee's up to my chest to feel more comfortable letting out a sigh.

I knew brooding was a bit much, it was all I did most of the time. I just couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable about myself on all ends. The jackal wolf growled a little in my head, no words to be said but they tried to reassure me. Even if that was the part of me I hated, not being human, and I seemed to be obsessed with that. I let out a small snort to the creature before looking at the moon, it was awfully full tonight but it was my favorite part of the day. Though, I suddenly heard something moving in the water making me stand up and turn towards the bushes covering a part of the lake.

My heart started to viciously pound against my chest, I felt my muscles tightening up and my break quickening. I covered my mouth in order to stay hidden as I moved to the bushes, using my free hand to pull apart the leaves. My eyes widened for a moment, meeting those ruby red eyes of the princess. I instantly knew it was Yona, and it took me a moment to notice that she didn't have any clothes on. My face started to heat up, it was probably bright red right now as Yona let out a small squeak of surprise alerting whoever was with her behind the tree's as he was suddenly pointing a sharp end of the spear at me. I tripped backwards, hand still over my mouth looking at him. Tall, black hair, bright blue eyes it was her bodyguard Hak.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, that look in his eyes terrified me. I released my hand breathing heavily. "I… I didn't mean to I came to think and just ran into her." I shuffled back speaking fast to show off how nervous I was as Yona climbed onto the shore to grab her clothes to cover herself. Hak still trying to poke me with the spear, "Hey hey keep looking at me you damn pervert." I squeaked shutting my eyes and placing my hands over my ears. I opened them again as Yona now dressed pouted at Hak.

"Leave her alone Hak that's rude, it was only an accident." I wanted to laugh on the inside about how Yona was defending me who was a complete stranger. Though I highly doubted I was really that intimidating. In no time there was also a long green haired man by Yona's side which I deduced was the green dragon, Jae-ha, with a smirk on his face.

"She's right, you can't just do that to a young lady." Oh great, I looked at him a little unamused. He crouched, "What's your name beautiful young lady." Grabbing my hand he kissed the back of it making me recoil. I would have been more flustered if it weren't for the fact I had no attraction to males. Hak made an angry face at him as I remained quiet, if Maxie and Tori came right now it might have been bad, not sure why but I had a feeling. Yona puffed out her cheeks and squished herself in front of the two men.

"The two of you are scaring her." she crouched near me and grabbed my hands, making my heart skip a beat. Yona smiled kindly as I managed to relax if only a little. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Abby…. I uhhmm I'm sorry." I apologized again trying to calm down my breathing. My guess was the rest of them were sleeping soundly. Yet my focus was on her red eyes, definitely that of a dragon but not entirely. It was like purely she had taken human form, this planet was indeed very different. I hated having to keep the fact I knew all of their names, and even about the organization had to be kept under wraps. We were here to investigate their stability, however in my mind maybe we could help them find the yellow dragon and take back the throne. Yet, it would take a lot of trust to get them to talk about that.

"It's nothing, what are you doing out in the forest alone?" I tensed a little bit.  
"I'm not, I'm here with two of my friends, we don't have a home here so we just travel." I explained as she let go of my hands my heart was still beating against my chest really hard. The jackal wolf again let out a small purr making me wince at the shrill noise of electricity in my ear. I had to calm myself down, an anxiety attack in the middle of a meeting with these three could just be disastrous. "Which reminds me that I should be getting back to them." I looked back into the forest I really just wanted to get away from this situation. I already was on bad bones with Hak now. Yona seemed to be noticing my nervousness as she grabbed my shoulders.

"We aren't going to hurt you or your friends it's okay. Why don't you invite them over with us, we're travelling with a few others as well." I turned back towards the girl. Hak placing his spear on his shoulder as Jae-ha smirked.

"I would never hurt a lady such as you." I scoffed a little at him as Hak hit him on the back of his head, it made me feel a little better. I started to stand up finally a little shaky, as I nodded my head.

"Umm, do two of you want to come with me?" I knew there was no way in hell Hak would let Yona come alone, none of the dragons would for that matter. Yona smiled at me yet again sending shivers down my spine, I started to lead Yona and Hak back to where we had our campfire. Tori was passed out as where Maxie settled her somewhere more comfortable, and he looked up at me next to Yona and Hak. Thank the heavens neither of them were the dragons for now. Once they found out maxie was one, it would be a roadblock that needed some time explaining. "This is Maxie, and the sleeping girl is his girlfriend Tori." I introduced the two of them despite Tori sleeping. "We came from a small village, and decided to leave together after things got a little sketchy." It was an amusing backstory but Yona seemed to be buying it as she smiled at Maxie. He blushed a little making Hak grumble a little, my eye twitched, the guy was too obvious. Yet Yona had no clue, I inched a little closer to Maxie to make myself feel more comfortable.

"Don't you think this should have waited until morning? We barely know these people we can't just trust them to sleep in our camp." Hak was trying to persuade the princess. She ignored him bowing a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maxie, my name is Yona and this is Hak." Yona introduced herself, as I looked at Maxie his blue eyes gleaming a little bit at the other. He crouched near me, to whisper something in my ear.

"I can feel dragon blood coming from her, but she isn't like us…. they can't shift. And it's stronger in her than the others, like she's full blooded or something." I blinked for a moment. Hak was watching us, as I looked at Yona I smiled a little lightly. Maxie addressed them this time, thankfully. No matter how much I wanted to speak with Yona more, I sucked at conversation. "Sorry if Abby ran into you, I was just scolding her a bit. We don't mean any harm, just we got fed up with our village treating us so harshly. We really don't even know where the village is anymore." he shook his head and shrugged.

"In the morning we should meet up, we're resting just through those tree's. We're actually looking for somebody." As she explained Hak's eyes locked on Maxie. He was like a literal Hawk, it made me uncomfortable. We could never be too careful around someone that observant, it could ruin the plan totally. We weren't even really here to do anything, to us it was a vacation to them it was life. It made me a little sick on the inside. I made a simple sigh, I was going to try and sleep to no avail would it be difficult. Insomnia did funny things to be at night.

"We can help if you'd like, but it is rather late best you guys get some sleep." Maxie smiled, as Yona nodded, just like that they were gone. Once out of earshot, I felt myself take a breath it felt like a spring trap had been released. Now my heart was starting to flow easily, my muscle untensed themselves. I stepped back and sat down on one of the logs, placing both hands on the top of my forehead only to notice how hard I was shaking. Taking in a deep breath, I let it out only slowly, Maxie came to my left side to sit next to me placing his hand on my back. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked rather quietly as the fire snuffed itself out. I blinked for a moment, nodding my head.

"I'll be fine, it was just, a bit of a scare. Gonna take a bit for Hak to trust me now, why am I such an idiot?" I looked at Maxie a little confused. Why did I always have to screw things over. He made a sigh before patting my back.

"You're not an idiot, get some sleep tomorrow we get to meet them after all. After that we can decide what to do." I sighed at him. No matter the encouraging words I looked for to make myself feel better they never worked. I never told anyone what was going on inside of my head either. The snickering of the beast, the constant down spells, mood swings, it was worse than a newly born vampire. I bit into my lip some, looking at Tori for a moment. It was only a matter of time though, no matter the past two years I had spent with Tori and Cat. It couldn't amount to the damage I probably could do to them. I was a danger to myself as well as them if I was not careful about my emotions. That would be on my head, I growled silently to myself standing up before finding a spot near the now cold fire and plopping down.

I closed my eyes, and when sleep came it was blank. It was just glad no nightmares came.

"Abbyyyy get up." I opened my eyes slowly to Tori shaking my side. The light filtering through the tree's. My sensitive nose picked up multiple scents, making my shoot up frantically and turn around to the group of people Maxie was already talking with. Yona, Hak, the three dragons and the blonde boy that travelled with them my head searched for his name in that moment. Yun, that was right. My heart started to beat fast again but as Tori clung to me I glared at her a little. "Don't give me that face, you'll be fine." I sighed, no amount of glaring would do anything to her she very much knew I wouldn't snap at her at all. It wasn't something I could do. As I started to get up I felt a little dizzy, but that was lack of energy, it would be okay in a few moments.

"Abby you're finally awake, how are you this morning?" Yona asked as I placed a hand on my hip. Horrible, still brooding, my body not doing what I wanted it to do. "I'm fine you?" I smiled at her as the other dragons seemed to be focused on Maxie a little confused. It was obvious why though, dragon blood would always seek out dragon blood no matter what form it was in. "I'm doing very well, Maxie was just explaining to everyone where you guys were from. He says you can help us find the yellow dragon." I had to tilt my head like I didn't know what that was.

"Yona here is looking for the four dragons, these are three of them. We ran away from the capital after an incident and well are trying to take it back." Hak explained as he gestured towards the other dragons. I looked at them, white and blue. Shin-ah looked on with his mask. As soon as I looked over at him, he seemed to sink behind the rest of them to hide. I looked away a little guilty that I had scared him as Maxie clapped his hands.

"Who's up for breakfast I can hunt for all of us." Maxie smiled but Hak frowned,

"Bullshit I'm helping you blue eyed moron." the man protested holding his spear, Maxie seemed a little frightened of the other. It made sense though, they were the same age. "Fine fine, I'm sorry I didn't invite you." he waved a hand at Hak as the two men turned towards the lake. Maxie would be more skilled into stalking actual prey. I shook my head to let the thought skip of hunting as I sat down on one of the logs. The others started to gather as well, and obviously they were going to start to ask questions. I only hoped my anxiety let me handle it carefully. Yona sat to my left, and Tori a little protectively to my right. My eyes were mainly staring at Jae-ha, if he came near Tori I'd punch him in the face gladly enough. From observing him I could tell he was lying to himself. He had no interest in women, but he reminded me of some annoying, that annoying cat what was his name. I cursed myself for not remembering it.

"So, are you married Abby." it flew from his mouth. Oh gods the irritation I felt, and the fast beating of my heart. "Maxie told me how old the lot of you are. How you have a younger sister somewhere as well." I crossed my arms to make myself feel a bit more calm. It was a sore wound he had stepped on, a very sore one. As if he stuck a sword in the open wound and was sticking it farther and farther in. I was letting it happen of course, maybe I had grown an addiction to the pain. No one understood how hard to was to get over someone of six years after their death. Even if it had been a few months the wound was still very fresh to me. Before Tori could rescued me though, I answered it on my own.

"You know you shouldn't ask a stranger to much about her personal life. Quite frankly that question is a double edged knife to me. And I'm not going to tell you why so please drop it." I glared at him, most of them were taken aback by my attitude. Though Jae-ha looked pissed himself, it suddenly made me feel bad, I recoiled with fear. Tori looked at me sadly as I relaxed my arms but Yun stood up.

"She's right Jae-ha you need to stop being so insensitive." he placed his hands on his hips. Kija waved his dragon arm covered in bandages, the scent coming off of it was stronger than the others. Yet I memorized them just in case, Yona's was hard enough to find, if we didn't have Maxie it would have ended badly. As the boys bickered Yona started to talk with us.

"He means well, Jae-ha, I know he gave you fright yesterday." Was this girl really Sixteen years old? I was almost nineteen and I acted like the world revolved around me and was collapsing on it's hinges. It was a wonder why Cat and Tori stuck around. Then again, they had Yaru and Maxie to take care of them. I was alone, I would always be alone, and I deserved to be alone.

"It's nothing Abby's strong she'll get over it. It's just." she scratched the side of her cheek. I hated it when I was unable to tell people, "A few months ago, her partner passed away." I sighed at the words. Passed away, she was murdered in cold blood. I remembered the endless crying, I curled up into a ball and locked myself in my room. It wasn't until Cat kicked down my door after both my sister and Tori called her worried about me. The black haired woman punched me in the face and told me to get back on my feet. I regrettably say, I needed it, otherwise there was no amount of motivation that would have made me snap out of the darkest parts. Yona looked sad as I tried to avoid eye contact.  
"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, life sometimes throws things our way that we don't expect. How we treat it, is how the outcome of our life comes out." I mused. Yona grabbed my hands, I looked at her I couldn't look away entirely.  
"You're going to be fine, me and even everyone here is here for you even if you don't know us very well." I blushed a little tugging my hands away uncomfortably only to have Tori clinging to me on the other end like a kitten with that smirk on her face.  
"Oh come onnnn guys!" I complained, trying to pry Tori off of me yona giggled as he stood up away from Tori puffing out my cheeks. I stepped backwards and tripped, falling as I felt someone catch me. Looking up I noticed it was Shin-ah. I breathed a little as he settled me down and let me go. Just standing next to me as I blinked. "T…..thank you." I looked at him and he smiled a little. A squirrel probably Aoi looked at me, but instead of jumping on my shoulders he hissed at me, fur peeled back. Inside my head the jackal wolf growled as well, it obviously thought of the creature as food making me stand. "I'm going back to the lake." I mused and started to walk off. I was annoyed with the creatures reaction, anything that reminded me that there was a ticking time bomb of a monster waiting underneath my skin. It was six feet tall, had to tails and saber fangs.

I didn't look behind me as I reached the bank, I could see Hak on the other side of the rather small lake hacking away at fish. My nose catching his scent as well as Maxie who was in the forest, the two of them worked hard didn't they. At least I knew Hak did, I didn't usually confront people on my own but I started to walk around the lake to reach him. For a minute I didn't say anything looking at the pile of maybe four fish he had caught. Maka hated seafood, seeing it sort of made my stomach turn.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't look behind me as I reached the bank, I could see Hak on the other side of the rather small lake hacking away at fish. My nose catching his scent as well as Maxie who was in the forest, the two of them worked hard didn't they. At least I knew Hak did, I didn't usually confront people on my own but I started to walk around the lake to reach him. For a minute I didn't say anything looking at the pile of maybe four fish he had caught. Maka hated seafood, seeing it sort of made my stomach turn.

"Do you do this a lot…. fish I mean." I spoke, bringing his attention towards me. He didn't look too impressed, not that I cared as he continued on his fishing.  
"What a stupid question to ask, of course I do it a lot. It's easy and feeds us well." Wow, what an answer. I scoffed before sitting down next to the water.  
"It wasn't stupid it was just a question." I muttered looking off to the side. Though he didn't seem to give any reaction. "You don't have to fish so much you know, you've caught four already and Maxie is capable of catching rabbits, even boars." I hoped I was hurting his damn pride the moron. Something about him made my blood boil, and I haven't even felt that way while watching him on the show.  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm not needed."

"Baka, of course you're needed it's kind of easy to tell that you like Yona." I stood up a little defensively. Although he was taller, and that terrified me even more as I seemed to have ticked him off. "But, it's not going anywhere is it Yona's a little dense when it comes to any of that stuff."

"That's fine, it's not like I can….."

"Shut up." I pointed at him, nothing made me angrier. I usually wouldn't bother yelling but I was pissed. "Stop paying attention to stupid stuff like that. If you don't make her know your feelings now, who knows when you'll get a chance. Next thing you know that chance has slipped through your fingers, you don't know how long she'll be here. You said you ran away from the capital, you can't protect her forever you know." I snapped. As Hak viciously whipped his body towards me. He dropped his spear and grabbed onto the front of my clothing, my eyes widened and I placed my hands on his wrists. Feeling my heart rate quicken, and my breathing do the same but that didn't stop him.

"Stop making assumptions when you don't even know us, it's only been half a day. I'm not going to let anyone, anyone touch Yona and that's why she'll live. I'll die for her if I have to." I started to tear up. I shut my eyes, for a moment, and felt his grip loosen.

"It doesn't matter how much you love her Hak, one minute she could be here the next she could not. You may be strong, but you are not a god. And… don't die for her, that's about the worst thing you could do. Live for her, and she'll be happy." I muttered crying as I looked at him. I tried to wipe my tears he looked a little confused. Like he didn't mean to make cry, which I understood. I thought I was past that stage, as I shivered. "I'm sorry I just… can't stand it. You two like each other so much. And…. well, when my girlfriend died I couldn't handle it. Please Hak, you have to take care of yourself just as much as you take care of Yona." I hated making it about me, I hated being involved. Yet he looked at me with concern.

"You…." he started as I watched Maxie come along four rabbits tied around his waist. I tried to mask my tears rubbing viciously at my eyes. Maxie looked at me concerned, before glaring at Hak.

"You were crying again?" He questioned walking over to me.  
"No… no I wasn't." I turned away looking at Hak, I bowed to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to really, believe me. I just, I get attached to people easy and I'm scared of hurting them and I'm scared of them hurting. Yona and all of you have been nothing but kind." I turned and rushed off into the forest. Not towards the camp just out into the forest. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't even want to see anyone. My stomach was in knots, no matter how hungry I was I found a separate tree to lean again. Sitting down I hugged myself, and started to take deep breaths. Calm down, calm down shoe, calm down riv, calm down. I repeated over and over again in my head. Trying to calm the shivering and my emotions as a whole. They were troublesome being so unstable, why was I so unstable I wondered.

After what felt like a half an hour, my stomach rumbled. I held onto it, trying to hush it, though my nose caught the scent of the blue dragon I looked up and spotted him sitting in the tree. I wasn't too startled, Shin-ah didn't bother me too much. Though his lips looked slightly concerned as he jumped down and pulled off the white fluffy thing he had across his back. He put it across me as I blinked for a moment.

"You need to eat something." He would mutter. As I felt the warmth of the material it calmed me a little better.  
"Thank you Shin-ah. You don't have to worry about a stranger like me." I started to stand up, trying to compose myself as I took in a deep breath. Shin-ah nodded his head as he took me and led me back to camp. I sighed Tori stood up and walked towards me.

"We were worried about you." I smiled snuggling in the white fluff.

"I'm fine." I kept the urge to have my twin tails pop out, I was actually pretty happy about this as Shin-ah sat with the others my stomach growled loudly.

"We saved a rabbit for you blockhead." Hak lifted up the meat, I looked at him for a moment and smiled nodding my head. Things would be okay for now, or at least I hoped they would after my episode. After I finished eating we started on the path again, we were looking for the yellow dragon. I stayed off to the side lines staring at the ground. I had a lot of things on my mind that was for sure, I sighed looking up at the others as they walked. Laughing and talking, they seemed to be getting along. As Yona tugged to the back with my I watched the young red head. I'd become an expert at watching people, their body language and facial expressions, it was obvious she was waiting for an opportunity to speak to me beforehand. It wasn't as much fear this time as annoyance that filled the corner of my heart. She was going to try and dig and pry into my brain, to know what made me tick. I hated getting close to people, I didn't want them to know anything about me. Even Tori and Cat nowadays didn't know everything about me, it was a spiraling downfall.

"You have some good friends there." She started to speak, I wouldn't say anything, I was tired of speaking. It made me wonder what had made me talk so much in the first place, these were people I longed to be associated with, but now that I was here it was more mundane than I thought it would be. "You guys didn't really leave a starving village did you? You're clothes are strange as well as the way you speak and move. You're something else entirely." Good for the girl to figure it out so quickly as I shrugged. Yona would keep pressing on though, "It's okay if you don't want to actually tell us where you came from, you guys aren't bad so." she shrugged, it made my heart sink.

"A long time ago, the red dragon was not the only king of beasts." I muttered. "There would always be a good, a bad, and a middle. The red dragon was the good, the black dragon was the bad, and the middle was just your plain old average colorless fire dragon. The black dragon wanted nothing but destruction, and in the end the middle ground and the evil ground vanished from sight. However the red dragon remained here, as well as his generals. When he fell to the earth something changed here. But eventually everyone forgets." The story was easily told to children. Dragons were the source of a lot of folklore across dimensions, not just here. They were perceived as gods, in some cultures devils. Hoarding gold, burning down villages. In actual times, they were once creatures able to sustain planets for each planet used to require one entity of enough magical energy to support the planet. Over time planets began to muster up their own magic energy, the absence of a celestial, and a deity was no problem. Dragons started to get hunted and fled. Yet here, it was strange. It seemed like, Yona herself was a human form of the red dragon.

Yona looked at me a little dumbfounded, "I've never heard that story before. Does that mean there are more dragons out there besides the four." I had tripped over myself this time, she didn't even question how I knew the story. I was about to talk, but Jae-ha walked over to me grabbing my chin.

"Hi hon-" I took my fist and punched him square in the face. He went flying backwards in the dirt as we stopped walking.

"GREEN DRAGON JAE-HA STOP IT RIGHT NOW, I'M LESBIAN AND NOT INTERESTED." I yelled furiously. Tori giggled a little bit, "I think Cat is rubbing off on you." I looked at her for a moment, sighing. Maybe, maybe not, it was true I usually wasn't this animated, but a lot had happened and a lot had changed. Jae-ha rubbed his nose that was bleeding as I shook my hand I was shaking a bit. Terrified, I hated people getting that close to me it didn't matter who they were.

"You avoided my question Abby, about that thing with the dragons you know." Yona turned to me. I looked back at Maxie for a moment, his vibrant blue eyes looked at me.

"It was just an old wives tale a friend told me." I waved my hand and shut my mouth. Continuing walking Tori came to grab my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I was never okay, I sighed rubbing the back of my neck mildly.  
"Yeah I'm just….. ticked off and a little irritable." I mused before stopping looking ahead of us two figures appearing on the path. I leaned off to the side, it was Cat and her hellhound, though right now he looked like a normal doberman type of dog. "Speaking of Cats." I said with a small smile growing on my face. The woman waved as Tori practically tackle hugged her, I stood awkwardly nearby. Crossing my arms, my cheek still hurt from when she punched me last month, it wasn't real of course but it just reminded me.  
"You two looked like you were having all the fun without me." I didn't answer her, turning around I finally decided I wasn't going to talk for some time. It was too much of a bother, I didn't feel right in this kind of situation. Though it bothered Cat some by the looks of it as I walked behind the group to simply watch them. There wasn't much she could do about me, I watched as she went on to explain why she was here. "I was afraid you and Maxie would get lost, Abby sure as hell wouldn't help. Plus something came up." she held a small piece of paper, it caught my eye a little. The crest of the organization was on it. A large O with a thick tail, it reminded me of a Q except it looked like an open mouth would. Gold in color. An order from the president herself.

"You guys look like you have a lot of shit on you." Hak snorted, Cat smirked at him.

"Actually it's for Abby, I'm here because I was worried about my sister and her stupid boyfriend." she held it out, of course I'd be forced to interact with her. I stepped back forward to get the piece of paper, sighing she wrapped her arms around me and patted me on the head. "Stop looking so down and maybe I won't look so scary." I growled a little. There had been a bit of bad blood between us since graduation, she just wouldn't let me break away. We were adults now, however Cat was a year older than us practically. Already nineteen, it was surprising how fast life passed you by. Everything that seemed normal just wasn't that anymore.  
"Sorry Cat, I'm a pain in the ass."

"I only care about a few people remember that, you're on the list." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Kija seemed angry about this whole thing though the entire trip I hadn't paid attention to anything he said. I turned to him arguing with Hak, now that we were taking a break I guess I could read the message. My relationship with the president was rather private, it was strange. She was an enjoyment to be around, but at the same time annoying. I moved over to a tree as the others worked out whatever it was they were going to work out. Cat would be good at explaining things, a commander always was. Still, Yona would be able to dodge by the lies. We would remain a mystery and it would take some time to get the others to trust us. This vacation had quickly turned into another mission it seemed, this time I wasn't alone. The last time I was alone on a mission was searching for Maka's killer in the sword art online world.

I leaned against the tree, giving out a sigh before opening it. I held the letter rather delicately as my eyes started to read through the words.

_You probably know already, but this dimension is rather special. Considering it involves dragons. Abby you were part of the people who were close to legends at a time. When some dragons free roamed, and Yona is the reincarnation of the red dragon king. This rumor has sadly spread since we sent you there with Maxie, it's bad news and I know you're sick of hearing bad news. Not only hunters have been notified, but it seems the black dragon may be involved as well. Point is I want you to stop downing yourself for a moment, everyone needs as much support as possible especially Yona. She is the new leader of their world, and you as part of the organization are tasked with protecting worlds against outside sources. I don't have anything to report on Maka's murder but please, make sure the others fare well. You know how Cat gets she's strong but just like you, some things cannot be done alone. - President Marina_

I stared at the letter for a moment, crumbling it up in a wad I stuffed it in my pant pockets. I stood up and walked over to the others, I folded up my sleeves.  
"There's been a change of plans, we're here to remain and help Yona out." I looked over at her. "An order from a superior." I calmly would say as Hak looked at me. Though it seemed he and Cat had already been talking and had worked things out. I smiled at the lot of them, Shin-ah stood closer to me making me look at him for a moment, instinctively moving away. We looked towards the sky for a moment. The sun was starting to go down.  
"It's getting late, we should find a place to stay." Hak said as he went to start walking but Cat's hellhound stopped him.

"He found a river." she stroked the animal on the head before it started to lead us towards the river. I followed in the background, thinking about what the president said. It was odd to think, I was tiptoeing around myself and the end result was everyone worrying for me when I didn't want them to. It was unavoidable, I scratched the back of my head.  
Later that night everyone was starting to mingle well. Maxie and Tori were trying to get Shin-ah to speak to them. Kija and Jae-ha were arguing with each other, and Cat and Hak were well speaking. Yona was passed out near the campfire, leaving me the odd one out sitting on one of the logs. I was an observer mainly, things were just starting to get comfortable, Hak didn't seem too mad at me. He was just internally grumpy, Yona was a sweet girl, Kija I didn't speak too much. Yet, he meant well. Yun on the other hand, boasted about being a handsome genius. I did say I was the odd one out, but he was out gathering firewood. I sneezed slightly, before trying to sit up.

I watched as the night dragged on, Cat and Hak were having a contest it seemed on who would keep watch first. I didn't sleep often, so what I did do is act like I did. Yun returned with the firewood. Maxie and Tori, vanished somewhere in the forest. Gods knew what they were doing out there. Eventually Cat fell asleep making me sit up to the dim fire. In that instant me and Hak's eyes met. I was locked there for a moment before looking away.  
"I could tell you weren't sleeping the whole time. Seems like you do that a lot." I stood up and went to sit near him. I was compelled really, I'd stop being such a brat, highly considering I realized there was no reason for it. Other than trying to scream for attention.

"I do, but that's because I have issue's." I laughed as he poked at the fire resting his back on the log. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I seriously don't usually do that, I'm normally very quiet." normally.

"Well you don't seem very quiet around us." His eyes went over Yona, I pulled my hand through my hair. I didn't feel okay, but I blew that feeling off.

"Because I like you guys, I want to be friends, but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve friends" I leaned back a bit. "I was maybe a little bit jealous of you and Yona. I don't have anyone anymore who cares for me like that." I sighed, "You have to hold on to what you have."

"Is that because your girlfriend died?" I nodded I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. I was a bit surprised at first, my anxiety didn't start up like it usually would. I looked at him, making a bit of an uncomfortable look. "You live for your friends, even if you don't see that. You should stop looking at what other people have and look at what you have." I started to laugh.

"You're not one to give motivational speeches usually." I patted him on the back. "You have good chances with Yona Hak, don't give up just because she's the daughter of a king you once served. Where I live, love comes in all shapes and forms." I stood up. Receding into the forest, in which he didn't question. Once I was out of earshot and eyesight. I leaned against the tree and held onto my chest, trying to calm down my sudden spike in breathing. As I thought, all my brooding was catching up to me. Stress and that stupid creature laughing inside my head had brought on a fever. I was going to stand again, but I felt myself blackout on the forest floor.

"Are you sure she'll be okay Yun?" I opened my eyes with blurry vision after hearing Yona's voice. Broad daylight was filtering through the tree's and I was trying to remember where I was. My body felt hot and a dark figure loomed over my head, the Jackal Wolf's purple eyes were glaring at me, it's crooked smile and saber fangs didn't scare me anymore but it was still disturbing to see it floating there like a ghost. Whining, obviously because it could tell I wasn't feeling well. As much as I hated the creature, it cared about me in more ways than one.  
"She'll be fine with some rest." I felt a wet rag across my head as Cat noticed my eyes were open.

"Hey, hey she's awake. It's about time." I didn't even attempt to get up, as Kija crossed his arms standing to the right side.

"You should have been more careful with your body, you were passed out for an entire day, Jae-ha had to carry you around." I tensed at that thought, looking at Cat a little bewildered.

"Don't worry, I tried to convince them not to let him but he was the only one with the leg power." I sighed and tried to relax my muscles. The jackal wolf hopped around me, what was more disturbing was I was the only one who could see the huge ghost thing jumping around. Tori grabbed my arm lightly.

"You scared us you know. We were worried." I could feel myself slipping again, vision blurred. The jackal wolf opened its mouth and shut it again pressing its snout against the side of my neck. I sat up suddenly, not wanting to pass out again. I pressed my hand against the wet rag against my face another hand on my chest. Yun pressed a hand against my back.

"Don't push yourself or you'll make it worse, we can carry you for the rest of the way." I glared at the boy, and he recoiled with a pout. "Ungrateful, I'm the one who healed you." The jackal wolf barked at me. Jae-ha picked me up suddenly making me squeal as he lifted me onto his back. My heart started to beat faster at that point not that it already was. I grabbed onto his chest and hissed in his ear.

"Still have a nasty tongue on you despite lack of words." he smirked making me snort as I tried to slow my breathing. As we started to walk, my mind was in a spiral. There was no way this was a normal stress fever, it was like some sort of energy was around that my body was rejecting. That's also why the Jackal wolf would be worried, it floated next to me. It could feel it too, apparently Sonticus were sensitive to that sort of thing. Next thing I knew though, I was passed out again.

_The dark dragon was a nuisance, he and the neutral dragon were always at odds and they lived directly on earth. Although the neutral dragon stayed his distance, he vanished with the heroes that saved earth six years ago. I remembered reading with how each dimension, time worked differently. The dark dragon king probably took on human form like the rest of the dragons, and yet he was never found. The neutral dragon and his son who by the name of talbot died during a war were never to be seen again. Many of the remaining dragons dreamed of paradise, of the world that Yona lived in. Only the red dragon king was capable of bringing both the dark and the good together. However, there were many things that still remained a mystery._

_I used to love stories about dragons, now I loathe anything inhuman. _


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while, the walking made me wake up. I felt like the fever had gone down, so I started tugging on Jae-ha until he finally gave in to put me down. Yoon obviously was worried, as my feet hit the ground he placed his hand on my head. I smacked it away, "I told you I'm feeling a little better, I just want to walk." I tried to reassure him as well as everyone else. Hak seemed a little unamused.

"We should take a break either way." The man led us to a river bank, it was always good to have a course of water. Especially in this kind of situation, I wasn't entirely sure what was going on anyway. With electricity crackling in my ear, it was obvious whatever was disturbing my energy may as well be still around. I had been passed out for an entire day and now it looked around noon it seemed like I needed to catch up on a few things. However with most of the dragons scouting the area, the camp was left with Me, Yoon, Kija, and Shin-ah.

I really hadn't talked to Kija the entire time of being here, he was avoiding me. Creature instincts told me this, like an animal who was scared of a new object, kind of like when a dog started barking at lemons. As so much as a wave was what he had given me, I had another feeling Shin-ah was simply keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't hurt Yona. I was surrounded by all side. The jackal wolf would cackle in my ear, electricity sparking in my head. Whining, it was crying on the inside with a strand noise of static. It stopped when I looked over at Yoon. He on the other hand, was still staring at me because of my fever.

"So Kija, what was your village like?" I decided to ask as I folded my knee's into my chest. I was feeling uncomfortable, vulnerable, and surrounded. Maxie and Tori seemed to pick up on these things easily and would come rescue me. Yet, I couldn't be rescued forever, I had to know how to stand up for myself. That was the hardest part when it came to anxiety.

"I'm not obligated to answer you, I still don't trust you unlike the rest of us. Especially that Maxie boy, he feels….. strange." I would sigh, I figured as much. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning back I noticed Tori standing there, she was alone. I raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"I uhmmm, found someone." She leaned back a little and next to her was a small boy, his hair was wild golden hanging down. My eyes widened a little bit, the last dragon? Both me and Tori knew it was Zeno, however when I looked back to Shin-ah and Kija they gave no reaction. Yona and Hak had returned with some lunch, Zeno begged to stay and of course Yona would let him stay. I felt my body become a bit dizzy again, Yoon making a stew, the smell of the raw meat was driving me up a wall.

I rubbed my temples for a moment, trying not to cry. Cat came to my right side, her hand I felt on my shoulder. She crouched near me, "You shouldn't push your body you know." she whispered. I looked at the vice commander for a moment, her hellhound licked the back of my neck making the jackal wolf growl intensely. I lightly tapped the dog on the head so that he didn't do it again. Turning my attention back to Cat. "Cat, something weird is going on here. It's not just a stress fever, on top of that…. the presidents letter to protect Yona was suspicious too." damn that woman for being so cryptic. She would frown a little sighing and leaning back with her arms crossed. Curse this fever, I was already dizzy again. It was nearly hard to breath. My hand pressed against my chest. "Are you okay?" Cat asked. I shook my head mildly Yoon was too busy passing out food besides he wasn't equipped to deal with this kind of fever.

"Zeno's the fourth dragon." the words rang in my ears as I looked at him, I laughed. The others were too busy fawning over him now to pay attention to me. I grabbed Cat's wrist and tugged her off to the side, looking back Tori was smiling as she spoke with all of them. Maxie was watching over her making me let out a relieved sigh. My eyes turned back to Cat looking up at her.

"Something isn't right, this means there's a conflicting spiritual energy in the air." I pulled on my collar. "It's like I'm suffocating." Cat crossed her arms placing one hand underneath her chin in thought. Obviously trying to think as I stood there feeling like I was dying, the jackal wolf was pressing for me to lie down. Poking me with it's nose, it sent a strange sensation down my spine. Jae-ha approached us.

"Lovely ladies why are you two whispering here in the background." I glared at him, shuffling behind Cat. As she laughed, Jae-ha seemed a little confused I gripped the outside of Cat's shirt letting go again before I walked back to the circle. Standing in front of the fire that had cooked the food. Then I looked at Yoon, I went to open my mouth but his hand was already on my head again.

The sheer worry on his face that waved off of the genius reminded me of Mina. My younger sister who was still at home, my heart raced and not from him either. I grabbed the shorter boys shoulders before falling into him. He seemed flustered but I couldn't hear anything through the static electricity in my ears. I looked up to see the jackal wolf frowning at me, its ears pinned against its head. I couldn't breath and I was drowning, falling onto my side I tried to gain a breath. I felt an arm around my shoulder to press my back into the ground. Vision blurry, I shut my eyes before things went black once more.

I woke up in a strange room, the bottom looked like a clear lake. Clouds reflected off of its surface and it was endless. As I stood there, I tried to compose myself, taking in a deep breath and turning around to see the huge Jackal Wolf standing there. The purple mane on its back flowing with the wind, tails curling around each other as it worriedly licked my face with its skinny lizard like tongue. I raised my hands to place them on its cheeks. It was six foot tall, meaning taller than Cat even. It's fur felt like soft heaven.

"Am I going to be okay you think?" I whispered. A bit of blue electricity left its jaw. Trying to speak but only coming out in a jumble of growls and barks, purple eyes that looked like they would pierce my soul. "Sonnie…..was it you giving me that fever you have to tell me now." when I first discovered the creature inside me I had passed out and had breathing problems like this before. I was just wondering if they were doing it again on purpose like last time to get my attention. Growling dissatisfied with my statement it shook its head crouching before me. Its ears flicked for a moment as it looked across the lake. There was no one else here. I felt myself suddenly get tugged back into consciousness.

I shot up gasping for breath my hand on my chest. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, as I tried to stop the pounding in my head. At first my ears were ringing so bad that I couldn't hear everyone fussing over me.

"Stop crowding her." I heard Cat say standing in front of me to my right as Yoon was to my left sweat dripping off his forehead. I pressed my hand against my lips letting a groan leave my throat from the aching throughout my body. "She doesn't do good with crowding." Cat talked to them, even Kija was worried by the looks of it. Hak was in the background with his spear wrapped up. Yoon snapped my attention back towards himself.

"You stopped breathing for a short moment. I was about to do cpr when you came to." I looked around.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Few minutes." Hak noted rather dryly, I looked at Tori who was near Yoon. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"TORI are you crying?" I frantically raised my hands. I didn't want to worry her, as she tried to wipe the tears away. Yoon pressed his forehead to mine, I looked at him unamused until he released me.

"Your fever's gone….that's weird." I stood up and dusted myself off. He was right though, I felt totally fine now. I checked my behind to make sure my tails weren't poking out.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't be giving you guys a scare, you have enough to worry about with Yona on your plate." I sincerely apologized looking at Kija for a moment. I sighed, and started onto the path. I was guessing our new mission would be to go to the castle wouldn't it, to take back the throne. It was sloshing around in the back of my head. Hak had followed me as I walked on the grass. I looked back up at him as he stopped me.

"You should be more careful." oh so now he was suddenly concerned about me. I felt a spark of anger, recoiling from him. "There's a reason I'm not with Yona." I stopped looking at him seriously. "She's still in love with someone…..Soo-won the man who took over the castle….."

"Killed her father, took over the throne, I know Hak. We were sent here, to help you and the dragons." I told him the truth. "We belong to an organization who knows a lot more than you might know. So hate me kill me if you want, we're kind of a big deal and special." I let my breath shiver. Before I shut my eyes, "I just want to try really hard to be your friend Hak, if Yona is still in love with Soo-won how do you expect her to fight as she is?" I asked. Hak was a little confused, tightening his grip on his spear I could tell I had made him uncomfortable.

"I don't want to make her fight, I can protect her." I raised an eyebrow.

"And who then will protect you? You aren't exactly the most sociable guy." Hak started to laugh, I blinked at him as he suddenly placed a hand on my head messing with my hair a little. I grabbed his wrist, glaring at him.

"I was just thinking, I actually like you. You're good at reading people and your heart seems genuine. I've seen how you act around Tori and Cat." I hissed at him like a cat would throwing his hand down. Crossing my arms, I was about to say something when I felt and heard something hit my shoulder. It didn't hurt until I looked over at it. Noticing the head of an arrow had pierced right through my left shoulder. My eyes went wide as I suddenly felt a burning sensation in that shoulder. I screamed out loud falling backwards which only made it worse as I fell on the head of the arrow pulling it out of my shoulder a little but as I felt blood soaking my clothes Hak uncovered his spear and Kija was already next to him.

"Hak what happened?" Yona asked with concern, Yoon rushing over to look at the wound. Before anyone did anything, Cat's hellhound shot forward to whoever it was who shot the arrow. Growling viciously as he returned with the man after digging his teeth into his right shoulder it seemed. I hissed with the burning sensation in my shoulder. Yoon removed the arrow carefully, ripping up my sleeve to reveal the wound. It didn't look too bad. My nose burned from the smell of the man the hellhound had dragged in. My heart dropped a little, I'm sure Maxie would feel it too but it forced me to stand and walk over to the newly captured prisoner.

I grabbed him by his shirt lifting him well beyond the ground. He grinned at me with his bleeding wound.

"Hello little princess." I clenched my teeth against each other as I noticed the fangs in his mouth. A hunter. A hunter was a species that really didn't have a proper name for themselves. They were like humans in a way but had a row of tiny sharp teeth filled with poison. They often tipped their weapons with the same poison. This worried me because of the arrow. Their poison didn't kill, but it hurt as I had heard.

"Why are you here?" I asked before dropping him, looking back at Maxie he was alarmed as well. Cat and Tori didn't know, but normally a hunter worked for a master, they were hired often by species to try and get rid of someone.

"A special delivery of a message from the dark lord. He's been watching you and is tired of the childsplay. You organization people are ruining his plans for the red king." he glared over at Yona for a moment who seemed a little dumbfounded. Cat stepped forward and pushed me back.

"It's our duty to protect Yona and we will protect her friends too until our dying breath you tell your dark lord that why don't you." She kicked the guy in the head I heard a loud crunch from the impact. Now everyone was looking at us confused. Out of the pressure my twin tails popped out, I hid them underneath my shirt and pant uncomfortably as they twitched. I could feel them wanted to be released. The jackal wolf was getting excited because of Cat's violence it wanted to hurt the guy too after sticking me with an arrow. Luckily it didn't seem to be tipped with poison. I looked at my shoulder, it looked like it was healing already.

"The lot of you need to do some explaining." Kija would finally speak up as he looked at us. Cat went to open her mouth but I tapped her on the shoulder, she knew I was better at this kind of stuff. Maybe she had a better relationship with the dragons at the moment, but it was for the best as I gestured towards Maxie to come towards me. I took in a deep breath.

"I hate lying to you guys, so we're not going to lie anymore. We came here because… Maxie wanted to meet you. In truth you guys aren't the only dragons, well you guys are kind of special because of the red king legends. But dragons are an actual species who took on human form to avoid hunters. Maxie's a pureblood who can shift into a dragon." I explained, they could believe me or not, yet it wasn't too far fetched since Kija had the arm of a dragon, and Jae-ha the leg. They could sense him too. Zeno just smiled I kind of almost forgot that he was here. "The rest of us aren't dragons though, a dragon will always be able to seek out another dragon, so you shouldn't think I'm lying I'm flat out telling the truth." I didn't say we were human so I wasn't lying.

"But that's…. impossible why is it your blood doesn't boil with Yona. We're the only ones." Kija would protest.

"You aren't full blooded born dragons, you have dragon blood in you from the red king, there's three dragon kings or was at least. And then dragons were originally a species who could function on their own anyway. He could prove it but…. that'd cause a bit of commotion don't you think." I patted Maxie on the back. As Cat spoke to Tori, I checked on them for a moment. It was odd, I suddenly didn't feel very self conscious, maybe it was because Hak didn't seem so scary anymore. Kija eyed him.

"What about this organization you said, to protect us and you knew about what happened in the castle." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips.

"The organization, some people call it the special persons protection agency but that's too damn long. I can't tell you the full reason just yet, but basically they keep on eye on things to make sure the world isn't in national danger. Thus, the…. incident Yona at the castle the organization knew about it. We originally didn't come to help but the letter that I got was an order issuing that Soo-won is a danger to the society as a whole not just your country. Cat, is vice commander of said organization." I sort of did a bow to her in the background and she smirked at me. Yona seemed amazed, though I was afraid the whole situation was going to make her uncomfortable. As the hellhound sniffed the unconscious guy I felt my tails vanish, letting me breath a little better. Maxie tapped me on the top of my head. I looked at him with a bit of an angry glare but all he was doing was smiling.

"So…. you're here to help me?" Yona would step forward. I blinked at her but basically nodded. Her ruby eyes turned to Maxie and he watched her for a moment. The princess smiled, "That's great, I feel like I don't need the help with the dragons. However I don't want you to feel obligated to do it because you were ordered to." I released my arms. I guess everyone was starting to notice how I was when I wasn't moping or uncomfortable.  
"Oh, well….." I rubbed the back of my head. "Abby likes this kind of thing." Tori grabbed onto my arm as Cat nodded her head. I looked at them, "The president usually issue's orders to me when she knows how I'm feeling." I snorted. Yona blinked, as Tori let go of me she then clung to Maxie. I winced a little, the wound in my shoulder still remained.

"Okay enough with the explaining shit party, I'm patching up that wound, let's all sit and tie that guy to a tree." Yoon would press in, looking at the man. He moved up to me and forced me to sit down, I let out a small 'meep' but let him as he started to treat my wound and everyone got settled. It felt like a heavy sinking weight had been released off my shoulders. The sun soon began to set over the mountains. Zeno helped Tori start a fire.

I sighed, flopping down on my back as I ran my fingers over the bandage on my shoulder. Today had been eventful, even if I had a dizzy spell and fever spell. What was mysterious was the recovery, it meant whoever was giving off that energy had made me sick. It was a sickening feeling and I wondered why I was the only one to feel it. Perhaps it was Sonnie who was sensitive to that sort of thing. I still hated it, I still hated myself, but for the situation at hand I'd need their help.

As they began to fall asleep, Cat and I stayed up at first. Sitting near the prisoner, I poked at the dirt with a stick. It seemed like things between us was a little better, of course she would ask if I was still mad at her. I couldn't stay mad at Cat, it was the same with Tori it just wasn't possible. I let a sigh release itself from my lungs, as I drew in the dirt.

"You doing okay?" she asked as I looked at her. I nodded my head, running my fingers through my hair as I dropped my stick. I looked at the sleeping dragons, eyes noting how close Jae-ha was to Kija. It made me laugh a little, now I knew who he actually liked. Little gay liar he was.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that." Cat grinned, I shoved her a little.

"How are you and Yaru doing." I pulled myself back a little more on the dirt.

"Why you interested in our sex life." I felt my face go red, glaring at her, it figured though Cat was nineteen and our lives were a lot more complicated now. She'd always been more outwardly spoken than Tori was. Maybe the complete opposite of the girl. Though, Cat was so much more than she gave herself credit for. I looked off to the side for a moment.

"It figures the moment you guys get into relationships I stumble out of one into a bush full of thorns." I mused, of course I was jealous. It was stupid, but it happened, it always happened.

"Yeah well, no one could have predicted that one." Cat crossed her arms, looking at Hak. I leaned against Cat. Sticking out my tongue at her.

"I see you stalking him, what are you thinking?" I poked her as she slapped the back of my hand making me pout until she pat me on the head. We were legal adults I swear.

"I was just thinking." Cat wouldn't tell me so I wouldn't pry at her. I stood up for a moment and stretched.

"Well I'm going to bed, make sure you don't fall asleep oh so supreme commander." I settled myself down, curling up until I let sleep take me.

The next morning there was yet another panic, though as I rubbed my tired eyes I noticed the hunter was gone. I made the connection with Hak arguing with Cat, Yona, was missing as well. Trying to situate myself up I looked at Maxie who was watching Tori try to calm Cat down. The dragons were obviously supporting Hak's claims, I looked at Yoon for a moment on the side lines.

"They're like a bunch of dogs bickering over a bone." he said as I trekked over to him. Cat's hellhound was gone, my best guess from his scent was to find Yona. "You watch them Yoon, I'm going to look for Yona." Cat was probably trying to make Hak stay. He couldn't track them very well. This was a inhuman we were dealing with as well, it was an entire different territory than what they were used to. As I got farther and farther away from the group I stopped to check the airs scent.

The burning scent of the hunter was sort of hard to miss, making my pinch my nose. He had definitely taken Yona, but where was the question considering he was injured. The smell of blood drew me on, thank the heavens it wasn't Yona's. It took me to a cliff edge, my heart sun spotting the hunter with Yona close to him her arm twisted behind her back. I hissed, glaring at him.

"Little princess, I haven't thanked you for that kick your friend gave me." he brought his mouth close to Yona's throat grabbing hold of her face. Electricity sparked from the edges of my mouth, as I rushed forward his teeth sunk into my hand. Making me wince as I managed to pry Yona away. The hunter didn't let go of my hand as I tried not to let out any noises of pain. "Abby." Yona said but I situated myself between her and the hunter as I spotted Hak coming to the edge of the cliff with his spear.

"It took you long enough Cat." I hissed at her next to Hak. The hunter let go of my hand, I jerked backwards falling into Yona as the two of us fell on our butts right near the edge. I looked at the water below us it was a long way down and my heart jumped. I was terrified of heights, making me tempted to move away from it but the hunter was getting closer, Hak was already attacking him. It made me stand up again the hunter snapping at Hak as I moved myself between them or rather pushed the hunter and Hak's spear struck my shoulder. I let out a small groan of pain falling on the ground.

"You moron why did you do that!" I looked at my hand, the bite marks hurt more than what I expected of the poison. Perhaps, I was immune, it was my only guess considering I seemed totally fine. Though I lost use of my shoulder.

"Because if he bites you it'll be bad. He isn't a normal human, there's poison in his teeth." I yelled at him, standing up I felt my foot slip at the end of the cliff. The last thing I remembered was Yona chasing after me until I hit the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Abby…. Abby." I woke up to Yona shaking me awake. I groaned, using my right good arm to touch the edge of my head. Feeling blood, it was crusted over so it seemed when I fell I hit my head. I looked at Yona, checking her over for any wounds but she looked and smelt okay.

"Yona….." I muttered looking around. It was dark in here other than a small sliver of light coming through the cracks. I was alarmed, it was a cave encased in rock I looked at her bewildered. "Where are we, are you okay?" I crawled to her setting a hand on her shoulder. Yona raised her hands with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, you kind of grabbed me to make sure I didn't get hurt in the fall. But, when I dragged you into the cave it collapsed on itself." I settled myself back, wincing at the pain my arm. So much for Yoon's medical treatment as I looked at the long gash Hak had done to my arm. If I had been normal, I supposed I'd be missing an arm. Yet it didn't change the fact I couldn't use it. "Are you okay you're head's bleeding." Yona frowned as she got closer to me in the dim light to see my wound. I could feel the heat coming off of her, it made my body burn so badly. My face lighting up probably red rightnow. "Did your fever come back." she felt my head. I lightly pushed her away.

"No, I'm just not used to people being so close to me." I looked around, there had to be some way to get out of here. No doubt the others were having a real good panic attack. I certainly hoped Hak hadn't gotten bitten. I felt my left hand where the bite marks were, it looked like a shark had bit me. It was kind of gross. I tried to stand up, having to use my right arm to keep my balance. Yona standing up too, tried to keep an eye on my balance.

"You shouldn't walk." I looked at her, those ruby eyes even shined brightly in here. She was definitely a dragon.

'You shouldn't talk' I thought for a moment, but avoided saying it. As I scooted to the small piece of light to look through. I went to look, but couldn't see anything but water. I sighed and turned back to Yona. Pulling my back to the wall as I slid down it, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Just rest, and I'll figure a way out there's further down the tunne…." when she started to leave I grabbed the edge of her clothing. Looking up at her wide eyed, there was more of the tunnel and it was dark. Yet not only that, I was scared of being alone. I pulled her down and settled my head close to her chest.

"Don't leave me alone." I muttered gripping her clothing with one hand. Yona seemed to get the idea. She placed her arms around me as I tried to calm down my breathing. I didn't know what it was about my head injury it made me do funny things.

"I'll be right back I promise." She said looking at me seriously. "I'll go with you then," trying to stand. Our legs locked with each other and I tripped onto her. Upon impact with the ground my lips pressed against hers. As if I was pinning her down I heard the wall behind us come crashing down. Before I could release the kiss, I smelled Hak. I hissed under my breath rolling off to the side. I hid my face, didn't look at them, laying on my useless arm the other wrapped around the side of my head as I curled into a ball. My face was totally red I knew it from the heat rising up in my body.

"Uhhhmm." I looked back to Yona who was still on the ground. Her face was bright red hand covering her mouth.

"Oh crap Yona I'm sorry." Hak pointed his spear at me, as I looked at him. Great, hadn't I seen this somewhere before. I cursed underneath my breath again, he glared at me. "Hak I didn't mean to." I raised my right hand as he looked at my other shoulder. He scowled more than usual before looking at Yona.

"Hime-sama are you alright." She sat up still probably confused as to what had just happened. Had Yona not kissed anyone before, I was guilty for enjoying it a little too. I flopped onto my back with a groan, denki kill me now. After Yona stated she was fine Hak's concentration seemed to be on me.

"You idiot you could have gotten Yona killed." Kija protested as he rushed into the cavern. Tori looked bewildered as she saw me, I smiled a little awkwardly sitting up. I looked at Kija.

"Yeah well, she didn't die did she?" I questioned and stopped him in his tracks. When Yoon saw me it was almost like he had a heart attack.

"YOU'RE COVERED IN WOUNDS." he yelled. As I frowned at him.

"Well SORRY!" I protested against him.

"Are you okay." Hak asked, I blinked at the man. His blue eyes locked on me, I let out a small breath. Placing my hand on my head again, it was throbbing and I couldn't hear Sonnie at the moment. That worried me a little, Yoon moved my hand out of the way to check.

"It's not too bad, just a small cut." I was relieved to hear that at least. "As for your shoulder though, we'll have to sling it." that was my fault. I would take responsibility for hurting myself by running in front of Hak while he was trying to kill a guy. Bad idea. I sighed once more, wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

"Did you find them?" Cat asked slipping down the top of the tunnel, her hound with her wagging his tail he bounded over and started to cover me in kisses. His rough tongue made me use my right hand to lightly push him, I wasn't strong enough to push the hellhound back but he knew well enough to stop and sit in front of me. She placed a hand on her hips. I knew from looking at Tori she was resisting the urge to use her medical skills. Magic probably didn't bode too well here.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure her as she scooted over and lightly hugged me. I patted her on the back before she released. Before I could say anything my senses hadn't caught him before hand Shin-ah had picked me up. Startling me I nearly clawed his face. Looking just underneath the mask, I noticed the dragon eyes, vibrant just like Maxie's but these had a slit in them as it would in their true forms. I pulled the mask down again and patted him on the head. From the looks of it I was the only one who saw. Shin-ah frowned a bit. "It's okay Shin-ah you can't hurt me, even if you tried with those eyes." I whispered with a bit of a smile. Ao hopped onto Yona's shoulders, my eyes watching the creature. There was no reaction from the jackal wolf, it sent shivers down my spine. As we headed back up the cliff, I noticed the mangled body of the hunter. Thank denki for that.

Shin-ah settled me near the path as Yoon approached. "We need to find a place with medical supplies so we can patch that arm up. I used the last of my bandages on your shoulders." I winced a little he poked my shoulder as I opened my mouth for a moment clamping it shut. I really wasn't good with pain and I fought the tears at the ends of my eyes really. I just hated crying in front of people that was my only problem.

Walking with an injured arm wasn't fun as we reached the outside of the village. The forest was starting to look more like home, a desert. Stopping outside, yoon looked at our group of people. Before he could say anything I spoke up. "Me and tori can go buy the stuff, you're not the only healer yoon." I said grabbing tori with my good arm. I didn't let cat protest either as maxie was following suite. As we entered town, the only strange looks we got were those looking at my injured shoulder.  
The shop, like the rest of this place, was old fashioned. Bandages and medicine all lined up, maxie kept his hands in his pockets to keep the money safe. Tori walked up to grab bandages as I sat down on a bench to wait for the couple to be done with it. Maxie getting close to tori I sighed and looked away and tried to relax myself. My heart wouldn't stop racing, sonnie was being quiet and there was no sign of electricity within me. Had I hit my head too hard? It could be that I had a concussion. I shook my head at the thought. Feeling tori poke my good side, I looked at her. "We need to clean it before anything, they said we can use the fountain." As she said so I ripped my other sleeve off, might as well considering it was awkward only having one sleeve gone. I smiled at tori. "Thanks tori." I watched the people as we sat on the fountain ledge tori starting to treat my wounds. Including the one on my head.  
"So, why did the president ask us to protect yona, is it because they're dragons or that hunter?" Maxie seemed curious and concerned at the same time. I couldn't shrug my shoulders so verbal use was needed in those moments. "I dont know." I winced a bit as tori tightened the bandage around my head starting to douse my left arm with water washing blood away to reveal the deep cut in my muscle. I looked away, "Either way I'm guessing we need to help them get the throne back so we should start heading towards the castle." I shifted a little uncomfortably. Tori started to wrap my injured arm into a sling position. Once it was finished and done with I stood up and walked back towards the end of town. Tori catching up behind me.

"You aren't alone abby, you can stop putting yourself in danger." I looked at the girl. "As soon as I stop though everyone starts getting hurt. We arent dealing with humans remember that." I tried to make her understand. She frowned at me. "Im sure they'll be okay, they're dragons." I always forgot about that, but they couldn't shift they were only part dragon. I spotted hak and yona together speaking before snapping my head to cat and brooding yoon stroking talions fur. I sat down. "Where'd the dragons go?" I asked. Cat shrugged, I was tempted to go look for them but I highly doubted I was allowed. I looked back for a moment to see what was keeping maxie and tori but of course him trying to get a kiss out of her made me turn away. I blinked for a moment and cat simply laughed at me. I made a small eck before laying on my good side. I had not meant to, but I fell asleep. Vision blurry and the world just black.

_I remembered that moment, standing on top of that hill. It was almost like the worst chaos I could feel. All my memories were clumped together in some sick sadistic turn of events. When you're life was normal, up until the point people start leaving you without another word. Or if you have to relocate they call out the unfairness of the world. I've never thought about myself so much before, the memories are what I hate the most. But if I was to forget her, then I wouldn't be anything. _

_At the top of that hill, I was standing with Kalen and Tori. I got the call that she had been killed, they never told me the details. Kalen refused to let me see the body, I could see my life flashing before my eyes. All the death that happened around me, I remembered even Mina trying her best to console me. It only added the factor that she had been murdered, torn apart. Who was I? I was empty on the inside. The thing that filled my chest, what was it again. My lungs and my heart just didn't seem to exist anymore. And it still hurts, it still hurts. How can I make no one else feel like this? Because, I'll always be alone, it won't change, and I don't want anyone to feel like this. _

I seemed to always be the last one to wake up, rubbing my eyes to see the others packing up. "We've decided to start heading towards the castle." Hak noted as I looked over at Yoon packing his things. Trying to stand up, I felt a little woozy, but the slight purr from Sonnie made me relieved that it was still around. The creature was a bit blurry, but still they floated around me with a concerned type of cackling in their throat. As Talion licked my fingers on my right hand I smiled at the hellhound before petting him on the head. I'd be fine, my wounds weren't what hurt the most after all. What I needed to concentrate right now was protecting Yona, and the others not just her.

I didn't need to talk really, even if I was getting comfortable with the others, when we started on the path again I found myself hanging in the background. How the world felt a little funny as I looked at the edges of the tree's. I was having one of those days where I was lost in my own thoughts, mainly because of the dream I had last night. It was more like a nightmare of a memory really. How could you handle someone so close to you dying and not even being able to see them because of how bad it had been. I sighed, jumping as I saw Shin-ah to my left.

"Jesus Shin-ah you scare my more than ham does." I sighed, pressing my right hand to my chest. I was just glad it was my left hand that had gotten slashed through, being right handed. Shin-ah had tilted my head at my pun, I waved my hand to shake it off, smiling lightly at me. He still seemed suspicious considering Ao didn't like me. The creature avoided me like a virus. To tell by his mouth though, he was sort of like a lot of werewolves I knew. Hard to read, maybe he was upset about earlier with his mask? I still felt bad for such a thing.

I stayed well enough back not to hear what the group was talking about ahead of us. I had to count all of us, eleven people not counting Talion. It seemed rather strange for such a large group to be travelling together anyway. What sort of plan did they have. I was certain Soo-won was stronger than they knew. Of course we couldn't let that out. Hak knew, but I felt a little protective. Their friend had betrayed them, a wound still fresh on their minds and it lingered like an infection.

"You know Shin-ah, I never understood how to get along with people." I started to say. He tilted his head, "I've been left behind so many times, and the person who did stick by, now they're gone I feel lost. Those feelings won't repeat themselves I feel." My body shifted uncomfortably. Feeling the bandage across my head, "Sometimes I want to forget, but just thinking about forgetting also scares me." He rested a hand on my shoulder making me look at him.

"You're fine." Those simple words seemed to mean a lot to him. Considering someone of little words. It made me smiled a little scratching the back of my head. Was I really going to be okay? What if I hurt them so badly they left just like the others. A long lasting fear, of people vanishing out of my life. I knew it was unavoidable, but sometimes, it felt unneeded. I looked ahead at them, we would be reaching a town soon by the looks of it. I honestly didn't know where we were, how far, or how close we were to the castle. As we reached the place, I looked at the clouds overhead.

"We can camp out here in this forest, it'll be cold tonight though." I barely noticed how cold it was, numb. To what Hak said as Cat sank back towards me, she poked me a little as I made a slightly unamused face at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I made Hak like you." I shrugged for a moment, starting to peel off my bandages. Yoon noticed and started running over.

"You can't be taking those off now, you definitely won't be healed with those type of wounds." I ignored him as I took it off. Moving my left arm around sorely as we walked into the forest. The wound was now only a slight indent there.

"You were saying." I smirked, one good thing about being half Sonticus was the fact they healed so quickly. As weird as that may have seemed, I was guessing eventually they'd find out I wasn't totally human either. These things ended all the same, you couldn't keep a secret that big forever. Sonnie whined a little quietly in my head. As we found a place to settle, I trekked off into the forest on my own. The day wasn't even close to halfway over but I wasn't about to argue about Hak wanting to stay in one place. As I moved along, I found a river, surrounded by small pebbles of rocks. It moved slowly, small koi fish swimming along the stream.

I crawled up onto one of the bigger rocks, watching the sky. I could feel that it was going to snow, Sonnie was trying to jump around in the river. To no avail it was simply an illusion but I could tell they were imagining it. Getting closer to the water, I slipped down into it. It only went up to my knees anyway. Fish swimming around frantically I smiled a bit, it was chilly. Making my body shiver, but I enjoyed the feeling rubbing my arms as I tugged off the bandage that had been covering my head. I started walking up the stream.

"I'm not going to let some stupid emotion control me." Sonnie walked next to me as I looked at it. "That loser who took away everything from me is probably going to die one day and I'll be the one to kill him." I pointed at them. "Because I have you." I felt my blood boiling at Sonnie growled opening its jaws to show off the rows of tiny needle sharp teeth. On its twisted smile as I noticed I had climbed a small hill. There was at the bottom an opening in the trees.

I folded my hand back, curiously climbing out of the river with wet pants. Jae-ha was there in the small field. He was talking to a butterfly perched on the edge of his finger. I was quiet, it seemed like he was enjoying himself all the same. Though having my hands on my hips, I turned to see Kija hiding in the tree's watching him. A frown across the white dragons face. I wasn't close enough to hear what Jae-ha was talking about and Kija seemed to be making no attempts to move closer to him. I sighed shaking my head and sliding down the hill. Catching the green dragons attention Sonnie's eyes were locked on Kija. It was weird, I couldn't see what it saw, but I could…. feel it.

"Didn't know someone like you enjoyed nature." I lied going to sit beside him. Trying to stay as comfortable as possible. Jae-ha smiled, he didn't seem to mind my company.

"My lady, I am not tied down, being in nature is simply as I am. Who I am." It made me laugh a little as I leaned back.

"Are you sure you're wounds are alright, you healed rather fast." I sat up for a moment. Moving my right fingers over the small mark that Hak had given me, the bite marks on my hand had vanished.

"I've always been a fast healer since I was a kid. It came in handy when protecting my little sister." I mused looking at him.

"One day I wish to meet your sister." I poked his side for a moment. I leaned against him and my head rested on his shoulder. I was forcing the interaction to be less afraid. Yet when I was the one installing the touch, it was less threatening to me and Sonnie.

"She's only a year younger than Yona, Fifteen." Jae-ha seemed a bit surprised. "I'm almost nineteen. Man how life passes you by, it's best not to hide your feelings either." I sat up and gleamed at him. "I can tell who you like." Jae-ha laughed.

"Can you my lady, or are you trying to seduce me." I stuck my tongue out at him slapping him on the back of the head.

"I already told you I have no interest in men. And it's clear you're hiding something from yourself. With the white snake." I poked him, as he became a little flustered maybe even a little angry trying to grab at my hands as I pulled them back. "You two cuddle in your sleep, and you don't even notice." I grabbed onto his wrists, and pulled him forward with as much strength as I could. "If you don't say something now, you might never get a chance to. The castle is a dangerous place, whether you all think you have the power of the gods now I'd be prepared to die and say your feelings before such things happen." I let go of him and stood up. Kija was still hanging around the trees, as I headed back towards the river.

"And who are you to dictate what the future holds?" Jae-ha stood up. "You're quiet, but when you're speaking you are a cocky piece of shit. Everything that comes out of your mouth may as well be a lie or trying to control our lives." He seemed more angry than I could have accounted for. I turned to him, painfully as he was taken back by my gaze.

"I'm not trying to control it, I'm trying to keep you all from feeling the way I did. Everything I loved was taken away from me, just like Yona, so you better protect that girl and protect those feelings you have for Kija. Or like me, you might regret it. My girlfriend didn't just pass away, she was killed and every day I wake up thinking I could have done something about it." I turned angrily, Jae-ha jumped and landed in front of me. He grabbed my wrists.

"Mada'm" He started, making me look down, trying to softly loosen his grip. "You're shrouded in secrets you know that. What will it take for you to trust us with our own selves. What we do is not on you. Just because I like Kija doesn't mean it's your fault I'm hiding it." I fought back tears.

"But the people I care about, if something happens to them no matter how uninvolved I am I still feel like shit." I sighed shivering a little. "No one should get close to me either, I could hurt you." I threw him off. As I walked away I scented Kija revealing himself. Small tears fell off my face as I moved farther into the forest, and farther away from where we had set up camp. That was when the small flakes of snow started to fall from the sky. I stopped, looking up at the sky. I breathed falling to my back to just stare through the tops of the trees.

Sonnie appeared in my face, softly nuzzling my cheeks. A small snake like tongue trying to lick the tears away but becoming upset when it couldn't and just went through me. I reached out, only for my hand to go through it. The comfort of fur was something that would be nice at the moment. In my dreams, even if I hated being inhuman, Sonnie's soft fur had always made me feel a little more like me. A little more like I wasn't ruining peoples lives even if it was happening little by little.

I hadn't spoken much with the other dragons, how I interacted with Jae-ha maybe was a little strange. Yet maybe it was because he reminded me of all the others in the organization. Hak was too scary to get close to, Kija didn't like me, Shin-ah was like a fragile shell I couldn't break. As for Yoon, he was too smart for me to even speak to and I rarely spoke to Cat and Tori regardless. I liked being alone at times. Everyone's nature seemed to contradict each other. As for Yona, well, of course she was beautiful. Yet, she was too far away for my reach, with Hak even by her side. They were walking a road of royalty. I was nothing more than a small american citizen thrown into a strange life because of the death of my parents.

I couldn't lie, I wanted to control everything, but this wasn't quite the way to go about it. I wanted it, but it was something most people wanted and never got. The selfish heart of a human never ceased to amaze me. Yet, for the lack of a better word it was because I was the one wishing to be a hero. As a child I'd dream of going on missions, I only grew up to hate them. A normal life was where I couldn't give into temptation. I blamed Sonnie for that part of me. At times, I found myself enjoying torturing others. I locked those thoughts away starting to get cold I shivered curling up. As the wind started to pick up Sonnie whined poking at me.


End file.
